The invention concerns a method for fastening a retainer of an airbag, in particular of a window bag, to a body of a motor vehicle.
In fastening window bags, it has heretofore been customary to use a retainer with a T-stud, which is welded to the body of the motor vehicle by means of a stud welding system. In this process, costly measures are required to avoid quality problems resulting from crooked T-studs. Fastenings for window bags are class A items, and must be documented 100%. In fastening methods currently in use, this is done by a second worker. This means that it is absolutely essential to ensure that optimal attachment of the window bag to the body is achieved.